Fake Smile
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sejak pertama kali aku melihat Sai, aku sudah tahu kesamaan di antara aku dengan dirinya adalah... kami terbiasa memasang senyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan perasaan atau keadaan kami yang sebenarnya. Tanpa dosa dia menjelaskan, senyum paling berguna untuk mengatasi hal yang merepotkan walau itu cuma senyum palsu./Happy event Heart Monochrome/SaiSaku Canon/Mind to RnR?


_Even if I injure something_

_Even if I hurt something_

_This life of mine, that can't be judged, its right here_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story (Fanon/Crack-missing-scene) © Kira Desuke**_

_**All quotes in italic words from **__**Mahou Kagami**__** songs**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Even if you're hated for something_

_Even if you're betrayed for something_

_You have this life of yours, that can't let you go_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A SaiSaku FanFiction for event **__**Heart Monochrome**_

_**Based from Naruto manga chapter 285 and 635**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_There is always just one person visible to me_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FAKE SMILE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_If you want to cry and you can't, then smile."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku suka, lho. Dengan orang jelek yang asyik sepertimu."

"HEH! DASAR KAU!"

Teriakanku menggema di sekitar tempat kami berada. Tempat dimana pertama kalinya tim tujuh yang baru dibentuk. Hanya aku dan Naruto yang tetap sama, tapi Kakashi-_sensei _dan Sasuke-_kun _digantikan karena... yah, tidak perlu kujelaskan alasannya. Pengganti mereka—sesuai informasi yang diberikan Tsunade-_sama _padaku—adalah anggota _ANBU _dan '_Ne_' _ANBU._

Yang anggota _ANBU _bernama Yamato-_taichou, _dialah pengganti Kakashi-_sensei. _Dari caranya menyebut '_Kakashi-senpai_', sepertinya dia sangat menghormati Kakashi-_sensei _dan dia kelihatan bisa dipercaya. Lain halnya dengan laki-laki bernama Sai yang berasal dari anggota '_Ne_' _ANBU _tersebut. Setelah Yamato-_taichou _menenangkanku yang mengamuk karena laki-laki sialan itu menyebutku jelek, aku memicingkan kedua mataku kesal. Menilainya dari pertemuan pertama kami ini.

Tch. Sepertinya benar perkataan Tsunade-_sama. _Aku harus berhati-hati padanya dan mengawasinya sebaik mungkin. Pemuda bernama Sai yang memiliki atasan bernama Danzou—kakek-kakek tua yang membenci Tsunade-_sama _itu_._

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Namaku Sai."

Dan perkenalan tim tujuh yang baru ini berakhir dengan wajahku dan Naruto yang sama-sama merengut kesal karena harus menerima keberadaannya dimulai dari sekarang. Dilihat dari reaksi Naruto setelah kami berempat bubar, sepertinya dia membenci Sai hanya karena kata-kata menyebalkan yang Sai ucapkan. Iya, aku juga membencinya... tapi—

—ada hal lain yang membuatku jauh lebih membenci laki-laki berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

"Huh! Sama sekali tidak mirip! Sasuke lebih keren—eh salah, LEBIH BAIK!"

Kata-kata Naruto tentang Sasuke-_kun _yang sebelumnya sempat kutanyakan membuatku tersenyum penuh arti. Dalam sekejap, aku bisa melupakan rasa kesal dan benciku pada Sai setelah mendengar perkataan temanku sejak kecil tersebut. Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajah merengut Naruto lalu kembali menghadap depan. Hm, baiklah... setidaknya aku harus sedikit lebih dewasa dari Naruto di sini. Tsunade-_sama _juga sudah mempercayakan semuanya padaku.

Jadi, aku akan mencoba mengenali Sai lebih baik—tidak baik langsung menilainya hanya dari pertemuan pertama kami. Lagipula ini demi kebersamaan anggota tim tujuh yang baru juga.

"Benar juga! Sasuke-_kun _sedikit lebih keren dari Sai."

"BUKAN CUMA SEDIKIT! SASUKE JAUH LEBIH BAIK!"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari demi hari berjalan sejak kami berada satu tim dengannya. Misi pertama kami untuk membawa kembali Sasuke-_kun _gagal karena perbedaan kekuatan yang terlalu jauh. Waktu yang telah terlewati itu rasanya berjalan begitu cepat. Sesuai rencana awalku, aku juga berusaha mengenali Sai dengan baik. Walau hampir sebagian dari usahaku itu kuhabiskan untuk menahan diri dengan sikapnya yang memang dilandaskan atas dasar tidak memiliki emosi. Akibat dari latihan kejam untuk membunuh perasaan dari '_Ne_' ANBU.

Dia berubah dengan cepat. Sebagian besar karena kata-kata Naruto yang bisa merubah pendiriannya, begitu pula dengan ikatan persaudaraan antara Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun. _Hanya saja...

...senyum palsunya yang kubenci masih belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Lebih dari itu, sekarang kebiasaan itu menular padaku dan seperti melekat seakan tidak bisa hilang.

Sejak pertama kali aku melihat Sai, aku sudah tahu kesamaan di antara aku dengan dirinya adalah... kami terbiasa memasang senyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan perasaan atau keadaan kami yang sebenarnya. Aku membenci keadaan dimana aku harus memakai senyum palsu, karena itu aku berusaha menghilangkannya. Tapi, dia malah datang dan akhirnya memaksaku menunjukkan kebiasaan jelek ini di depan Naruto. Tanpa dosa dia menjelaskan, senyum paling berguna untuk mengatasi hal yang merepotkan walau itu cuma senyum palsu.

Seperti aku yang memasang senyum seakan aku baik-baik saja di siang hari sementara aku terus menangisi foto tim tujuh dengan berharap akan suatu hal yang tidak pasti di malam hari.

Entah kenapa kedatangan Sai ke dalam hidupku kuanggap sebagai hukuman dari _Kami-sama. _Walau aku mengatakan senyum palsu Sai masih belum sepenuhnya hilang, tetap saja aku mengamatinya perlahan tapi pasti dia bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu sementara aku tidak bisa sama sekali. Bahkan yang lebih parah, dia bisa membaca senyum palsuku dengan begitu baik sampai aku mulai merasa takut dengan keberadaannya.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semuanya—kebohongan yang hanya ingin kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri.

Tidak bisa.

Terutama di hadapannya seorang.

Aku iri padanya yang sudah bisa menghilangkan senyum palsu itu. Sementara aku, senyum palsu yang kubenci terus keluar di wajahku dan aku tidak bisa menahannya sama sekali. Aku ingin mengatakan aku baik-baik saja tanpa perlu membuat orang-orang di sekitarku merasa khawatir. Jika perlu, biarkan aku yang menanggung semua rasa sakit ini sendirian—tak perlu campur tangan orang lain. Aku tahu, aku memang egois sampai tidak lagi mempedulikan diriku sendiri. Setidaknya aku bersyukur hingga detik ini Sai belum pernah menekanku meski tahu aku sedang memasang senyum palsu di depannya.

"Kau memasang senyum palsu lagi, Sakura."

Aku tersentak kaget dan secara reflek langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Baru saja aku memikirkan aku harusnya bersyukur Sai tidak pernah menanyakan apapun padaku, sekarang dia justru bertanya dengan tenangnya. Oh tidak, dia tidak terlihat tenang. Dia menatapku serius dengan kedua iris _onyx _miliknya yang harus kuakui sangat mirip dengan kedua iris _onyx _milik Sasuke-_kun._

Melihat tatapannya itu, aku pun tertawa. Tawa palsu yang memuakkan, "A-Apa maksudmu, Sai?" Aku segera membelakanginya karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa menatap langsung kedua matanya. Dia akan segera menyadari keresahanku jika sampai kubiarkan dia menatap kedua mataku yang saat ini sedang bergetar, "Aku sudah bilang kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku... Aku mempercayai Sasuke-_kun._"

"Itu bohong, 'kan?" Sekarang suaranya tepat berada di belakang telingaku. Seakan jarak kami hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum dia menabrakku. Katsuyu-_sama _di bawah kami terlihat merespon menyadari pembicaraan kami berdua. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sembari mengepal kedua tanganku. Akan kupasang senyum palsu terbaikku.

"Mana mungkin." Aku tersenyum tipis, "Bergegaslah Sai, banyak yang membutuhkan bantuanmu di sekitar kita. Jangan menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk mengobrol denganku seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba tanpa sempat aku menghindar, Sai sudah terlebih dulu memegang bahuku erat lalu membalikkan tubuhku. Laki-laki itu memegang daguku sehingga kepalaku terangkat dan mau tak mau aku dipaksa menatap kedua matanya yang masih menatapku tajam dan lurus. Posisi ini... berbahaya. Aku melirik ke kanan dan kiriku lalu kupegang dadanya yang tertutupi rompi _chuunin _untuk memaksanya mundur, "Sa-Sai—"

"Di buku tertulis, kedua bola mata seseorang yang sedang berbohong akan bergetar saat ditatap serius seperti ini." Perkataannya itu membuatku membulatkan kedua bola mataku. Dia menatapku lagi, kali ini dengan tatapannya yang penuh arti namun tak bisa kujelaskan. "Kau berbohong lagi. Seperti waktu kau akan memukulku karena mengejek Sasuke atau seperti saat kau berencana membunuh Sasuke dulu."

"Sai—"

"Setiap ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, kau selalu memasang senyum palsu seperti ini. Karena itu aku tahu dan menanyakan pendapatmu tentang Sasuke sekarang..." Sai menyipitkan kedua matanya seperti akan tertawa walau entah kenapa aku merasa kerutan sedih di kedua alisnya berkata lain, "...ternyata benar dugaanku, kau memasang senyum palsu lagi. Aku heran padamu, bisa mencintai laki-laki yang bisanya hanya menyiksamu seperti ini, Sakura."

Sekali lagi aku tersentak mendengar itu lalu dengan kasar aku melepaskan sentuhannya pada daguku, "Sudah kubilang berulang kali, jangan mengejek Sasuke-_kun _di depanku, Sai."

"Aku tidak mengejeknya. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau pasti tahu itu. Aku hanya menjabarkannya saja," ucap Sai sembari mengembalikan kedua tangannya ke samping tubuhnya. Aku membuang wajahku. Entah bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang. "Jadi intinya kau masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayainya, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab dan kembali menghadap depan. Aku harus kembali berkonsentrasi lagi untuk menyalurkan _cakra _pada Katsuyu-_sama _dan menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka di sekitarku. Di saat yang bersamaan, aku kembali mengamati Sasuke-_kun. _Tatapan dinginnya selalu membuatku khawatir. Semoga... Semoga apa yang kutakutkan salah. Karena aku benar-benar ingin mempercayai Sasuke-_kun _yang sudah mengatakan akan kembali ke sisi kami.

Suara Sai kembali terdengar saat aku tengah berkonsentrasi, "Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud menekanmu." Aku mengabaikannya. Mungkin terlalu sakit mendengar perkataannya tadi walau harus kuakui kalau kata-katanya sangat benar, "Sayang, waktunya tidak tepat. Seandainya saja sekarang kita sedang tidak berada di tengah perang—" Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat.

"—aku ingin mengatakan daripada bersama laki-laki yang selalu membuatmu menangis, lebih baik bersamaku saja. Aku pasti bisa menjadi laki-laki yang baik untukmu—meski sepertinya aku juga masih harus banyak belajar. Setidaknya aku bisa menghilangkan senyum palsu dari wajahmu."

Kata-katanya itu membuatku terkejut dan membuatku reflek membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan jengkel. Sungguh, jika apa yang Sai katakan hanya sekedar bercanda, itu sangat tidak lucu! "Sai! Kau—"

He?

Wajahnya memerah?

Be-Berarti—

"Ah maaf, memang tidak tepat ya," Dia menggaruk pipinya lalu tertawa kaku. Setelah itu, dia terlihat kikuk dan enggan menatap kedua bola mataku yang menatapnya tidak percaya, "setidaknya sekarang aku sudah tahu bagaimana menurutmu soal Sasuke sekarang. Baiklah, aku akan kembali pada posisiku. Semoga berhasil dan semoga kita bertemu lagi setelah perang, Sakura."

Sai kemudian meninggalkanku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Eh? A-Apa maksudnya? Ukh, sudah telat jika aku ingin menanyakannya sekarang. Aku kembali menghadap depan dan membentuk segel untuk menyalurkan _cakra. _Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan berusaha fokus. Sial, tidak bisa. Perkataan Sai benar-benar menggangguku. Kutarik napas berulang kali lalu membuangnya, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang menggila. Aku yakin dalam keadaan ini pasti wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. Dari sudut ini, aku masih bisa memperhatikan Sai yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Wajahnya... juga memerah sepertiku.

Sai benar-benar menyebalkan sejak awal kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya hingga sampai saat ini.

Tapi... aneh.

Walau begitu, baik aku dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum ini. Bukan senyum palsu yang aku atau dia benci. Melainkan senyum yang begitu tulus... berasal dari hati kami masing-masing.

Dan sekarang, aku menangis dalam diam.

Entah apa arti air mata yang keluar di saat aku tersenyum ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Can you protect your self?_

_Do you know how to use your courage?_

_You probably bad at this, so I'll help you as much as I can_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_There is always just one person reflected_

_Even with the light shining, there's only one person visible to me._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_If you start crying and you can't stop, then sing."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan gajenya... #dudukkalemdipojokan

Begini jadinya kalau kelamaan nggak nulis fic dan keasyikan fangirling berbagai macam hal errgh. Dan akhirnya bisa nulis walau dengan _mood _setengah jadi. Sekarang event buat SaiSaku lunaaas~~ kalau _mood _nulis saya baik, silahkan tunggu fic saya buat event SasuSaku BTC dan ShikaTema Shadowind nanti xD #siapakamu

Untuk lagu _**Mahou Kagami**_, aku dapet lagu itu dari PV USUK atau _America x England Hetalia tribute. _Sayangnya di situ nggak dijelasin siapa yang menyanyikan lagu ini, jadi maaf saya nggak bisa mencantumkan nama penyanyinya. Kalau mau dicek aja lagunya, enak didenger kok dan saya suka pake banget arti lagunya yang nge-jleb. _Search keyword _di youtube kayak gini _**Mahou Kagami USUK**_. Tapi hati-hati, itu _yaoi _'w')/ #pasangmukainnocent #dibakar

Berhubung cerita ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama lagu itu, jadi dengan pede, saya akan mengatakan ini bukan _songfic _wkwk. Saya cuma ngambil kata-katanya yang menurut saya bagus untuk _quote _di fic ini. Semoga suka ya 8D Maaf kalau judulnya gak jauh beda kayak _**Painful Smile **_punya _**Gyuururu-kun. **_Saya nggak punya _scene _bikin judul :v

Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf ahahaha. Semoga kerasa _feel _untuk fic _romance _yang gaje ini. _Mind to RnR? Thanks before :)_


End file.
